Vista
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} "Flower Sword" Vista is the fifth division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Vista is a tall man with a curly mustache and a top hat. He wears a shirt with a diamond stripe pattern near the top that reveals some of his hairy chest as well as a cape. He is also very muscular and wields two sabers, one in each hand. Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates 20 years ago and had his trademark mustache and top hat then as well. Personality Like all division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard. He also seems to be modest. Abilities and Powers As commander of the fifth division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He has incredible reflexes, and is able to move very fast since he immediately backed up Luffy against Mihawk. He is also capable of stopping an attack from a giant using an axe. He uses two swords. He also seems to be a swordsman of world renown, shown by the strongest swordsman in the world comments that only a fool would not know Vista's name. Vista lives up to his reputation, and is capable of matching Juracule Mihawk in sword combat, remarking that each had managed to get a shot in on the other. Haki Vista is also capable of using Haki to fight Devil Fruit users.One Piece Manga - Chapter 574, Akainu confirms that Vista is a Haki user. History Marineford Arc .]] He first appeared in Ace's flashback, saying that he had guts for attempting to assassinate Whitebeard numerous times. In present day, he was first seen attacking with the other Whitebeard Pirates after Aokiji froze the bay and immobilized all the ships. Later, he was seen deflecting Vice-Admiral Ronse's axe attack with his swords. He then had his first formal introduction when Marco told him to back up Luffy from Mihawk's assault and he did so, successfully blocking Mihawk's sword with his own. As the Pacifista units move in, Vista and Mihawk decided to postpone their battle and escape from being surrounded. He, along with his fellow crewmates, is seen shocked when Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squardo. He successfully made it onto Whitebeard's hidden black paddle-ship and was seen standing next to his crewmates. When Vista's fellow commanders Marco and Jozu are both defeated by the Admirals, he showed panic. When Whitebeard ordered for everyone to back up Luffy to save Ace, Vista sliced down some bazooka blasts aimed at the Straw Hat captain, and urging him to keep going. Marco, Vista & Atmos are then seen shock when they see Akainu penetrate Ace through the chest. After that, he and Marco attack Akainu to keep him away from Ace, commenting that he regrets letting his guard down. Seperated on the other side, Vista is getting irritated at Blackbeard for speaking ill of Whitebeard and Ace's death. Vista and the other Whitebeard Pirates prepare to face off against Akainu to defend Luffy and carry him on to the next era. He appears next to Marco who is speaking to Shanks Major Battles * Vista and other pirates Vs. RonseOne Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 554, Vista and other pirates are seen fighting against Ronse. * Vista Vs. Juracule Mihawk (Postponed) * Vista and Marco Vs. Admiral Akainu * Vista, Crocodile, and Whitebeard Pirates Commanders Vs. Admiral Akainu Translation and Dub Issues "Vista" has several meanings in translation, such as "perspective" or "view". It can strickly speaking refer to either a point in the landscape or a mental opinion. Trivia *He has been under Whitebeard's service for at least 20 years. *Vista's appearance resembles the stereotypical villain often depicted in numerous western fictions. References Site Navigation Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Human Category:Haki users